


Spin The Bottle

by inkin_brushes



Series: girls!AU (EXO) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: “This is a drag,” Lu Han moaned. She sat upright. “We should play a game! That’s a good way to get to know each other. I'm thinking spin the bottle!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> um. this is girls au. this is why someone needs to take my brain away from me. this is the au where suho, baekhyun, chanyeol and kyungsoo are all catholic school girls and get boyfriends with whom they do terribly filthy things. like this is what the au is about. that and lesbian taohun. once upon a time i thought i was going to be a talented skilled well-respected writer and now ten years later i find myself having written almost 12k of fic in which genderswitched boyband members make out in closets.

About two months earlier, Junmyeon had come into the cafeteria at lunch, set down her tray, and instead of sitting and eating, began telling them in a hushed tone about a boy she had met on her bus home from school. His name was Jongdae, she said, he went to the public high school down the road from their own school, and he was gorgeous. She’d sat down next to him when the bus had been particularly crowded the day before, and had almost been caught staring at him. He’d thought she was staring at the book he was reading, and a conversation had jump-started from their shared love of literature. 

“Boys,” Kyungsoo had said in a tone of great wisdom that came from no place of actual wisdom, “are trouble.”

“Not this one,” Junmyeon had said. She’d sighed like a character from one of the mangas Baekhyun had on her shelves at home. “He’s different.”

Kyungsoo had been unconvinced, but Baekhyun had thought it was cute, how every lunch time became a session in which Junmyeon told them about what Jongdae had done the day before, and they dissected it like a biology experiment trying to work out _scientifically_ if he was interested in her. They came to the conclusion that he was about two days before he actually asked her out, a month after they’d first met.

Since then, they’d gone on numerous dates, Junmyeon barely even able to comprehend her luck. She’d met Jongdae’s friends, who she’d proclaimed as “very nice people”, and the day before had come running to them in excitement, telling them that Jongdae wanted to meet them, and that today he and his friends were going to be hanging out at Jongdae’s house. “Do you want to come too?” Junmyeon asked, before practically begging, “Oh, please come, please say you’ll come.”

Walking down the street that led up to Jongdae’s house, Baekhyun was starting to regret agreeing to it. She didn’t think she’d ever been to this part of town before. She wasn’t entirely sure how she’d find her way back home from here. 

“Will there be _boys_ here?” Kyungsoo asked. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get her to agree to this.

“I imagine so,” Chanyeol said dryly, “seeing as Jongdae is a boy and therefore likely to have friends who are boys.” Kyungsoo swatted at her.

“Yes,” Junmyeon said, before hastily saying, “but he’s friends with more girls, he doesn’t have many guy friends at all. And besides, all we’re going to do is chat and probably watch a movie. It will be fun.”

Kyungsoo didn’t seem like she liked that, but by that point it was too late. They’d already reached what must have been Jongdae’s house, judging by the gaggle of people waiting outside it. There were more than Baekhyun had been expecting, and she found it a little intimidating. She at least recognised Jongdae, from the photos Junmyeon had showed them. In person, he was somehow even more stunning, even if his uniform wasn’t exactly fitted well. He was skinny and somewhat shorter than expected, and it was emphasised by the way his uniform hung off him a little. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at Junmyeon. 

Jongdae’s friends, however, Baekhyun had never seen before, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know them. There were seven of them, two boys and five girls. Of the girls, one of them had half her head shaved, the rest of her hair long enough to reach past her shoulders, and dyed a deep red. She was wearing combat boots with her uniform and her skirt pulled up so that the hem brushed mid-thigh. Her visible ear was full of piercings and she had snake bite piercings on her mouth. Next to her was a girl with a carefully blank face and long powder pink hair. Both girls were much taller than Baekhyun. Hanging behind was a girl with short bleached blonde hair and tiny pixie features, whose skirt was so short Baekhyun was half afraid of catching a glimpse of her underwear; a girl with coppery orange hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing a soccer jersey instead of a school shirt; and a girl who seemed very out of place in her teal and gold cheerleader uniform. 

The two boys were both taller than Jongdae. One of them was looking them over, eyes pausing on them one by one. Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo squirm next to her. He had dyed brown hair falling artfully into his eyes, his shirt open to show that he was wearing some sort of music t-shirt under his uniform, but Baekhyun didn’t recognise the name of the band. His tie was mysteriously missing. The other boy was taller than even him, almost definitely over six feet. He was very good looking, Baekhyun’s eyes skittering away from him, but he looked supremely disinterested in everything and everyone, and had the bottom of a tattoo poking out from under his shirt sleeve. 

Baekhyun reached out and snagged Junmyeon’s shirt. “Oh my god,” she hissed in her ear. “He’s a hoodlum.”

Junmyeon scowled at her. “No, he’s not.”

“Well, his friends are!” Baekhyun hissed. “Look at them. Those are the kinds of girls who beat people like us up. That one has _lip piercings_.”

“No, they aren’t!” Junmyeon protested. “They’re very...nice.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Well, I mean, Sehun doesn’t seem to like me much, and admittedly I’ve never met Kris or Yixing before, but Lu Han is very sweet.”

“And which one is Lu Han,” Baekhyun asked, “the one with the shaved head or pink hair.”

“The one with the blonde hair,” Junmyeon said brightly. 

“I can see her underwear,” Kyungsoo whispered. 

“Well, it’s very cute underwear,” Chanyeol said serenely. 

“Junmyeon?” Jongdae was looking at them curiously. “Everything okay?”

“Oh.” Junmyeon blushed. “Yes, everything’s fine. My friends were just excited about meeting yours!”

“That’s one way to put it,” Kyungsoo muttered.

Jongdae started the introductions. The girl with shaved hair was Zitao; she was beautiful, especially when she smiled, and completely terrifying. The girl with the pink hair was Sehun and she didn’t seem like she gave a damn about any of them. Lu Han introduced herself, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and then introduced the girl with orange hair as Minseok and the cheerleader as Yixing. 

“And this is Jongin,” Jongdae said, putting his hand on the shoulder of the boy in the band t-shirt, “and the tall one is Kris.”

“Hi,” said Jongin, in a surprisingly deep voice. Kris just nodded his head wordlessly. 

“Um,” Junmyeon said, as all eyes landed on her. “Well, this is Baekhyun.” Baekhyun gave a little wave, felt dumb, and wished she’d at least rolled her skirt up to show a bit of leg. “This is Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo glared at them all. “And this is Chanyeol.”

“How do you get your hair like that?” Chanyeol asked Sehun, fascinated.

“Chanyeol doesn’t understand social conventions,” Junmyeon said with a sigh.

“Bleach,” Sehun said, like Chanyeol was stupid. 

“Don’t worry, neither does Sehun,” Lu Han trilled, grabbing Sehun’s arm and pressing it against her chest. 

Jongdae’s house was roughly half the size of Baekhyun’s. Apparently he shared a bedroom with his brother, who was away at college. He was on a sport scholarship at a state college. Baekhyun didn’t know anyone who went to a state college. 

Once they’d all piled into the living room, there wasn’t much room left over. Baekhyun sat on the couch, Kyungsoo sticking close to her side, and Chanyeol flopped down on her other side. Clearly more at ease here, Kris sat in an armchair, and Lu Han promptly sat down in his lap. He turfed her out onto the floor, where she sat pouting, and apparently not caring that they could definitely see her underwear now. 

Jongdae sat down on the floor and after a moment of obvious floundering, Junmyeon sat down next to him, tucking her legs up under her skirt. Minseok plopped down next to Lu Han, who draped herself across her lap, and Yixing folded down next to them, face serene. Zitao took the remaining armchair and Sehun sat on the arm of the chair, leaning against Zitao’s shoulder. Jongin sat by Zitao’s feet. 

There was a long awkward silence. It was broken by Chanyeol saying, “No, but seriously, your hair is _so cool_.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Please,” Junmyeon said, half-groaning. “Please, Chanyeol, don’t dye your hair pink.”

“Isn’t it bad enough that you give Ms. Jung a conniption every theology class?” Kyungsoo muttered. 

“You take theology classes?” Jongin asked, barely restrained amusement in his voice.

Kyungsoo gave him the kind of glare she always gave boys who insisted on talking to her. “They’re important,” she said, tilting her nose in the air.

“They’re _required_ ,” Chanyeol said. 

“Sounds like a drag,” Jongin said, shrugging. 

“This is a drag,” Lu Han moaned. She sat upright. “We should play a game! That’s a good way to get to know each other.”

“What kind of game?” Junmyeon asked. “Like, monopoly?” 

Lu Han blinked at her. “No, not like — Jongdae, do you own monopoly?” Jongdae shook his head. “Good, I was beginning to wonder how you even managed to get a girlfriend. No, I’m thinking spin the bottle!”

“No,” said Kris, the first thing he’d said so far.

Lu Han pouted. “It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, come on, Kris,” said Jongin, grinning. “It’ll be fun.”

“We don’t even have booze,” Zitao lamented. “And it’s still light out.”

“Only just barely,” Lu Han protested.

“Booze,” Kyungsoo whispered, eyes round and horrified. “They drink _alcohol_.”

Chanyeol sat up, brushing her hair from her eyes. “I’m in,” she said. Baekhyun stared at her.

Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hand. “Make them stop this,” she hissed. “I can’t play this!”

“Come on,” Baekhyun said, more confidently than she felt. “Statistically, you’ll get one of the girls, and it’s only a peck. You can just kiss their cheek or something.”

“Jongdae’s got that big closet, remember?” Lu Han said, tugging on Yixing’s arm. “It’s perfect.”

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun asked. Lu Han jumped up and ran out of the room. “What does she mean, closet?”

“Well, you have to go into the closet with whoever it lands on,” Minseok said. She rolled her eyes. “Lu Han decided that spin the bottle is more fun if we mash it up with seven minutes in heaven.” 

“I won’t do this,” Kyungsoo said firmly. She sat back with her arms folded across her chest and huffed. 

“It’s kind of fun,” Jongdae said with a shrug. He gave Junmyeon a smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon said, blushing slightly. 

“Come on,” Chanyeol whined, looking at Baekhyun beseechingly. “I want to play!”

“Fine,” said Baekhyun stiffly. “Stop looking at me like that. You owe me, okay?”

“I hate you all,” Kyungsoo said, with feeling.

Lu Han ran back into the room holding a glass bottle. “Did you get that from the trash?” Jongdae asked. 

“I washed it off,” Lu Han said brightly. She set it down in the middle of the floor and beamed at them. “Shall I go first?”

“By all means,” said Jongin, waving his hand at her.

Lu Han spun. It span all the way around once and then stopped on Yixing. Yixing sighed, stood up, and straightened up her uniform. Lu Han jumped to her feet giggling and grabbed her hand to drag her off to the closet at the back of the room. “I want her returned in one piece,” Minseok called after them.

Lu Han winked at her over her shoulder.

The door swung shut behind them. There was another awkward silence. “Luhan... likes girls?” Junmyeon asked, blinking.

“Luhan likes anything with something she can use between the legs,” Jongin said. 

“But I thought Yixing and Minseok were dating,” Junmyeon said in a quiet voice.

Minseok shrugged. “It’s just a game.”

“They’re weird,” Jongdae said. “Don’t worry about them.”

“How old are you guys anyway?” Jongin asked. “You’ve never played spin the bottle before?”

“I’m only sixteen,” Kyungsoo snapped. “Of course not.”

Jongin blinked. “I’m sixteen too,” he said. “I only just turned sixteen and I’ve played spin the bottle plenty of times before.” He leaned forward. “Have you ever even kissed anyone?”

“Leave her alone,” Jongdae said with a sigh, but Kyungsoo’s blush and dignified silence said it all. Jongin sat back looking smug and amused. There was a bang from the closet.

The conversation seemed to dry up then, nobody really quite sure what to say. Before long, Minseok was calling out that time was up, and that Lu Han better release her girlfriend. When the closet door opened, Lu Han flounced out and sat down to start re-applying her lip gloss. Yixing’s skirt was twisted. Baekhyun blushed. 

“That’s really not necessary,” Jongin said to Lu Han. “It’s just going to come off again.” Lu Han blew him a kiss in response. 

“Here,” said Jongdae. He reached out and grabbed the bottle and passed it to Junmyeon. “You should go next. Your friends all look terrified, and there’s really no need.”

Junmyeon seemed unsure, but she span the bottle anyway. It wasn’t hard to see that she’d spun it just hard enough that it would make one spin and land on Jongdae, but she didn’t get the strength behind it and when it stopped, it was pointing at Baekhyun. 

“Urgh,” said Baekhyun.

“Ooooh,” said Lu Han. “Are either of you interested in—”

“ _No_ ,” Baekhyun said. Her eyes flicked to Kris to see his reaction before she even realised she was doing it, and she immediately looked back at the bottle, horrified and blushing again. He didn’t even seem like he’d noticed, never mind cared about it; he was playing with his phone. 

“Do we have to?” Junmyeon asked. 

“Yes, of course!” Lu Han sounded affronted that Junmyeon would even question. “Go on, in you get.”

The closet was smaller than Baekhyun had expected, a little claustrophobic, truth be told. It was dark in there, the only light streaming in from a narrow window at the top which looked out onto the living room, and when she and Junmyeon sat down, they had to bring their knees up to their chest to fit. 

“Thanks a lot,” Baekhyun grumbled. 

“Well, sorry,” Junmyeon grumbled back. “I was _trying_ to get Jongdae.”

“I know what you were _trying_ to do, you hussy,” Baekhyun shot back. “Now everyone’s going to think — and that one guy is really cute, he must think I’m an idiot now. You’ve ruined any sense of cool I could have had.”

Junmyeon blinked at her. “Which guy?” she asked.

“ _Kris_ ,” Baekhyun hissed. “The tall one.” Junmyeon made a face. “What, what’s wrong with him? Is he mean?”

“I told you, this is my first time meeting him too,” Junmyeon said. “He’s just not my type.”

“No, your type doesn’t—”

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon sighed. “Please don’t insult my boyfriend just to prove a point.”

Baekhyun fell silent. No, Junmyeon was right. She liked Jongdae, and it didn’t seem right to insult him when she didn’t even know him. “I still don’t like this,” she grumbled. 

They waited in silence for the call that it was over, Baekhyun muttering grumpily under her breath. Junmyeon ignored her with the patience of someone with years of practice. When the call came from Chanyeol, Baekhyun jumped up and wrenched open the door and practically jumped out. Then she walked calmly to her seat, perfectly aware that Chanyeol was laughing at her. 

“That was a waste of a spin,” Jongin said. “You should have let her go again.” He grabbed the bottle and waved it around a little. “I won’t mess up here.”

He span. It landed square on Lu Han. She made a noise that Baekhyun could only describe as _erotic_. Jongin’s grin was practically feral. Kyungsoo made a noise of great disapproval beside Baekhyun, which Baekhyun almost agreed with. 

Jongin barely even waited for the door to close before he started kissing Lu Han, so that right before the door shut they were granted the sight of Jongin pushing Lu Han up against the shelf, his mouth against hers. The sight of it, not hidden at all, almost shocked Baekhyun; Kyungsoo was scowling, but nobody else seemed like they cared.

Except for Sehun, apparently, who said, with great feeling, “ _Urgh_.”

“Well, you would be best friends with them both,” Zitao said. She patted Sehun’s arm, which soon turned into her stroking her arm lightly. 

“To be honest,” Yixing said, “this is why we play this game all the time. Lu Han just likes kissing people.”

“Really, really likes kissing people,” Minseok said.

“And you let her indulge in such behaviour?” Kyungsoo asked. She sounded so scandalized that Baekhyun laughed. Kyungsoo gave her a glare which spoke of great betrayal.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun said, “you sounded like that one nun who ran Sunday school a few years back.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped open. “I did not!” she protested. “You take that back!”

“You did though,” Junmyeon said, starting to laugh too. 

“Nun?” Jongdae asked, perplexed. 

“There are still _nuns_?” Zitao asked. 

Baekhyun nodded. “She used to run our Sunday school when we were about thirteen. She caught me talking to an older boy outside of church one day while I waited for my parents and she called me a shameless harlot and said I’d go to Hell if I continued talking to him.”

“I liked her,” Chanyeol said. “She was very amusing.”

“She was batty,” Baekhyun said. 

“Well,” Kyungsoo huffed. She pointed at the closet. “They _are_ harlots. Even if he’s a guy, he’s a harlot!”

Baekhyun burst into laughter again. This time, Junmyeon and Chanyeol joined in, and after a pause, so did Yixing. “I’ve never heard anyone use the word harlot,” she giggled. 

Kyungsoo let out an angry huff of breath and flopped back in her seat. After a pause, Kris said, “Their time is up.” He didn’t even look up from his phone.

“No, it isn’t,” said Zitao in confusion.

“You leave them in there much longer, he’s going to start fingering her and then we’ll never get them out.” Kris looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. “Your call.”

“Urgh,” said Sehun, again with great feeling. She started to get to her feet.

“What’s fingering?” Baekhyun asked, unable to stop herself. “Is it like... a different form of handholding?” 

She could tell that the question had shocked and amused Jongdae’s friends, while neither Junmyeon or Kyungsoo seemed any the wiser. Minseok started to laugh, and laughed and laughed until she was rolling around on the floor crying with it. Baekhyun’s cheeks felt hot with embarrassment.

“No, honey,” Zitao said. She leaned forward, looking at Baekhyun intently. “I can show you what it is, if you want.” 

Sehun turned and smacked her so hard over the head, Baekhyun winced in sympathy. Zitao yelped in pain and flopped over the arm of the chair she was in, clutching her head. Her whimpers of pain seemed mostly theatrical. Sehun stalked to the closet and began banging her fist on it. “Get out here,” she yelled. “Your time is up. Jongin, get your fucking hand out of her skirt.”

“Fuck you, Sehun,” Jongin yelled back. There was a long pause, in which Sehun rattled the door knob but didn’t open it, and then Jongin pushed the door open and gave her a withering look. “Did you have to interrupt?”

“My girlfriend has to show one of the newbies what fingering is,” Sehun said in a particularly scathing tone, and she stalked off again, throwing herself down onto the arm of the chair and ignoring Zitao when she immediately latched onto her. 

Jongin swaggered out of the closet, wiping at his mouth, which was covered in Lu Han’s lipgloss. “The newbies don’t know what fingering is?” he asked, tone incredulous, then added in a louder voice, “This lipgloss is cheap and gross, Lu Han. It’s too sticky.”

“I know what fingering is,” Chanyeol said. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Since when were you a lipgloss connoisseur?” Lu Han grumbled. She appeared at the door pulling her skirt down. Her mouth was swollen and her shirt definitely rumpled. “If it sucks so badly, maybe you should buy me a new one.”

“Fuck off, you’ll make me buy the most expensive one in the store,” Jongin said. He flopped down on the floor and glanced around at them. His eyes fell on Kyungsoo, who was glaring at him with her lips pressed firmly together. “Fingering,” he said, still looking at Kyungsoo, “is when a guy fucks a girl with his fingers.”

Kyungsoo sucked in a breath in pure outrage, and Minseok swatted at Jongin’s thigh. He added in a contrite tone, “Sorry, girls can finger other girls too. So long as there is general finger fucking happening—”

“We get it, Jongin,” Kris said curtly. “Someone spin.”

Baekhyun looked around nervously. “I’ll go?” she said in a quiet voice. Anything to get away from Kyungsoo, who seemed so outraged that Baekhyun was afraid she was going to explode before long. 

Baekhyun slid off the sofa and spun the bottle, watching as it skittered a little away from her as it span. For a second or two she thought it was going to land on Chanyeol, but it kept going and eventually settled on Kris. She squeaked.

“Ooooh,” trilled Lu Han. She patted Kris on the shoulder. “Aren’t you lucky?”

Kris didn’t respond. He pushed himself to his feet and stood staring expectantly at Baekhyun, his face perfectly blank. He looked neither happy nor unhappy with the turn of events. Baekhyun tried to get to her feet and only managed it with a helpful push from Chanyeol. 

Kris didn’t say a word, nor did his facial expression change, as he walked to the closet, held the door open for her, and then stepped in behind her. She didn’t like that he was between her and the door.

He sighed, rubbing his knuckles against the back of his neck. His hands, she suddenly realised, with the clarity that came from being _really nervous_ , were terrifyingly huge. “This is really dumb,” he said. 

“Yeah,” said Baekhyun, pleased to hear that she kept most of the hysteria out of her voice. “Really dumb.” She felt like she might pass out. She was convinced he must be able to hear her heart thudding. 

“Lu Han has terrible ideas and everyone just goes along with them,” he said. “She just wants to get off with someone.”

Baekhyun frowned and mouthed _get off?_ in confusion. 

“But,” he added, eyes finally falling on her face, dark and intense, “I would quite like to kiss you. If that’s okay.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun breathed out. She really ought to say no, she knew, he was almost certainly the kind of boy her parents had warned her about staying away from ever since she’d turned thirteen. Plus, it was her first kiss, and she’d never imagined she’d do it like this, locked in a dark closet, listening to people giggle outside, some sort of mop leaning against her leg. 

“Okay,” her mouth said, before her brain had caught up with it. 

He made a noise in the back of his throat. Then one of his hands was around the back of her neck, tipping her head back, the other on her shoulder, and his head dipped down and he kissed her. She gasped, more from surprise than anything else; one minute she’d been looking at him, the next his mouth was on hers. He kissed her hard and open-mouthed; her mouth had fallen open when he’d tipped her head back, and before long his tongue had slid into her mouth. 

She clutched at his shirt as he licked into her mouth, slowly, deliberately. She had no idea what to do, no idea how she was supposed to react. She thought she was probably supposed to kiss him back, but she didn’t know how. She moved her head, so their lips slid across each other slickly, and it felt good, so she did it again.

He made that noise again and stepped in closer, so that she was pinned between the wall and his body. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, which made her make a small noise of pure wonder that something could feel so good, and then his mouth broke off from hers. He kissed her jaw, her neck, sucked lightly against her throat, and then brought their mouths back together, sliding his hand into her hair. 

Baekhyun had never experienced anything like this before. She felt tingly and hot, like her body was pulled taut. There was a strange heat between her legs that scared her quite a lot, but not enough to want to stop. She kept kissing back, hoping she was doing it right, hoping that he didn’t think she was stupid, that she wasn’t messing up too badly. 

_I quite like kissing_ , she thought inanely. 

He sucked her bottom lip through his teeth, which sent a spark of pleasure through her, which distracted her enough that it took her a few seconds to realise that his hands were undoing the buttons on her shirt. 

She put her hands firmly on his shoulders, pushing a little, and twisted her head away. “Stop, stop,” she said, trying to pull away from him, suddenly a little scared.

He stopped, looking surprised. “Sorry,” he said, blinking at her, his hands dropping to his sides. “Did I do something wrong?”

She flushed, pulling her shirt together. He’d only undone the top three buttons, but it was enough that he could probably see the tops of her breasts, peering down at her like that. “Not...I don’t want—”

He seemed to realise the problem, his face growing solemn. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I thought it was okay. I wasn’t going to — I just wanted to—” He fell silent.

Baekhyun ran a hand over her hair, suddenly very aware of the fact that it was probably a mess. Her mouth felt swollen. “I, um.” She looked up at him, biting the inside of her cheek. “I liked the rest of it, though?”

“Mmm,” he mumbled in agreement, leaning back down. “I did too.” He kissed her again, softer than before, fitting their mouths together intimately. All of a sudden she was very much aware of her arms hanging loosely by her side awkwardly. In a fit of what she could only think of as dumb courage, she reached up and wrapped them around his neck, which brought her up onto her tip-toes. 

Then the door opened, the light suddenly blinding her, and she blinked, horrified, at Lu Han in the doorway. “Oh my god,” Lu Han said, bringing her hands up to her mouth in mock-shock. 

Baekhyun pushed Kris away, flushing to the roots of her hair. The top of her shirt fell open again and she squeaked and hurriedly did the buttons up. Kris let out a frustrated huff of breath and turned and practically stomped out of the closet, pushing Lu Han aside. Lu Han trailed after him. “I can’t believe _you_ were—”

“Shut up, Lu Han,” Kris growled. He threw himself back into his seat. Baekhyun crept out of the closet and quietly took her seat in between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, aware that she was blushing still. Kyungsoo gaped at her. Chanyeol helpfully reached out and started re-doing the buttons on her shirt. 

There was a silence, everyone looking between the two of them. Lu Han looked like she was dying to say something but was biting her tongue through sheer self-will. “Okay,” Zitao said eventually, sliding off her chair and onto the floor. “I guess I’ll spin next, since everyone else is apparently needing a minute to recover.” 

She span, hard. Baekhyun batted Chanyeol’s hands away and sat staring blankly at the spinning bottle. She felt flustered and hot. She could barely even glance across at where Kris was sitting in stony silence. She didn’t know what to make of his behaviour; he hadn’t been nearly so intimidating in the closet with her. 

The bottle began to slow, and it became apparent that it was either going to land on Lu Han or Kris. Casually, Sehun reached out and stopped it so that it pointed to her. While everyone blinked, she stood up and tugged Zitao up by the wrist.

“Wait a minute!” Lu Han cried. “Sehun, that’s not allowed!”

Sehun flicked her a blank glare. “Does this face look like it fucking cares, Lu Han?” she asked.

Beside Baekhyun, Kyungsoo gasped at the language.

\---

Lu Han and Chanyeol were blathering, trying to help the minutes tick by, but Kyungsoo found the sound of their chatter to be nothing more than a buzzing drone to her ears. She was too fixated on the closet. An occasional bang kept emitting from behind the closed door, and the sounds of shuffling.

She slid a glance over her friends. Baekhyun was still all mussed, looking slightly dazed with her cheeks stained pink. Junmyeon was nodding along to whatever Lu Han was saying, seemingly unfazed by the fact that one of her new friends had essentially mauled an old one. And Chanyeol, the traitor, looked like she was having a great time, talking Lu Han’s ear off and laughing loudly. Kyungsoo pressed her lips together in a line and went back to staring at the bottle.

“Time’s up!” Lu Han called, not bothering to get up to rip the door open this time. Kyungsoo got the impression this wasn’t the first time Zitao and Sehun had done this.

After a few long seconds the door swung open. Sehun tripped out, her top askew and hair disheveled, and Zitao followed after. Sehun’s electric pink lipgloss was smeared messily across Zitao’s lips. Kyungsoo flushed at the sight, and Jongin snickered at her. She gave him her best glower.

Zitao took her seat on the armchair back from Lu Han, and Sehun half flopped into her lap. Chanyeol picked the bottle up and rolled it in Kyungsoo’s direction. Kyungsoo nudged it towards Junmyeon in disgust.

Junmyeon huffed. “Come on, Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah, Soo,” Chanyeol said. She crawled over to grab the bottle again and Lu Han unabashedly stared under her skirt. “Spin, or I’ll spin for you.”

Kyungsoo bristled at that and snatched the bottle from Chanyeol’s hand. “Fine,” she snapped. Her friend snickered and went back to her spot. Kyungsoo placed the bottle on the floor carefully, took inventory of where all her friends were sitting, and spun, attempting to land on one of them.

The bottle spun weakly, and for a second Kyungsoo thought it would make its round and land on Junmyeon, but it didn’t get that far. It landed on Jongin.

Kyungsoo never swore, but in that moment, she really, really wanted to.

Lu Han made a delighted noise, and Jongin positively smirked. Chanyeol was laughing, hard, and Baekhyun looked frightened for her. Kyungsoo echoed that sentiment. Kris might look terrifying but Jongin was the one who had a predatory air about him.

Kyungsoo stiffly got to her feet, and Jongin stood as well. He smiled at her and waved his hand in the direction of the closet. “My lady,” he murmured. She glared so hard at him she was surprised the hair didn’t sizzle right off his head, and then stalked into the closet. He followed after her, and while she was fairly small, he certainly wasn’t, and it was a cramped fit. The door closed behind them, but it wasn’t as dark as Kyungsoo had thought it would be. She could still see his smug face, and she took the opportunity to glare up at him, lips pressing together. She was not about to lose her first kiss to a boy like this. Jongin was the physical embodiment of all the boys her parents had always warned her to run screaming from. He positively oozed playboy to Kyungsoo’s eyes, and judging by what he and Luhan had been getting up to mere moments before in this very same closet, that judgement wasn’t far off. If he tried anything like that with her, she’d punch his pretty face.

But he didn’t move, he just stared at her, glancing over her features slowly, eyes lingering on where her lips were pressed tightly together before dipping down. She felt heat rush to her cheeks. They were very close, her breasts almost brushing his chest, and he’d clearly taken note of that fact. It was impossible for him to miss them anyway, Kyungsoo had always been rather large in the bust (and rear), much to her eternal chagrin.

“My eyes are up here,” she hissed, and his eyes flicked up to meet hers, lips quirking. They were pretty lips, she noted dimly, and then stomped that little tendril of thought right out.

“I know,” he murmured. “Kyungsoo. Junmyeon’s mentioned you a few times.”

Kyungsoo didn’t like how him saying her name in that deep voice of his made her tingle in places that most certainly were not allowed to tingle. “She’s never said anything about you,” she snapped, and he laughed, the air fanning over her face, making her hair flutter. He was subtly leaning closer, and she narrowed her eyes at him in warning.

Suddenly, Jongin reached up and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and then let his hand drop again. It happened before she’d registered it and could voice a protest. “She said you were a good singer, and smart. She didn’t mention how beautiful you were though.”

Kyungsoo’s breathing stuttered. Her parents always said she was pretty, and so did the boys at church sometimes, their cheeks turning red. But Jongin wasn’t blushing, and his eyes never wavered from hers. “Do these bad pick-up lines ever actually work?” she muttered, leaning away as he leaned closer. Her back met the unforgiving wood of the door, and her heart rate picked up, breathing turning fast though she tried not to show it.

He laughed softly again, and now his face was far too close. He put his hands on the door, to either side of her shoulders, and her breasts were so near to brushing his chest she could feel his warmth radiating off of him. “Sometimes,” he whispered, voice gone husky. “You are very pretty though, with your full lips and large eyes.”

Kyungsoo felt herself turn even redder, and she wanted to contradict him, or tell him to go fling himself off a building, but the words stuck.

He came in close and she pulled back as best she could, but he didn’t kiss her, choosing to murmur in her ear. “I’d like to kiss you,” he whispered. “I’d like to kiss you for hours, until your pretty lips are swollen and red. I want to lay you out underneath me and hear you whimper my name.”

“I—” Kyungsoo gasped out, heat pooling between her legs at the mental images he was planting. She wanted him to touch her, but at the same time wanted to rip the door open and positively throw him out of the closet. She held her arms stubbornly by her side, nails biting into her own palms, afraid of what she might do if she let herself go. “I don’t—”

“I know,” he said gently. He pulled back, dipping in so his nose skimmed hers, lips brushing in the faintest of touches before pulling back. She whimpered. “Next time, when there’s no time limit, when we’re properly alone. Next time. I promise.” His voice was dark, and she shivered.

“Promise what?” she gasped, but then Lu Han was calling that their time was up, and the sound of padding footsteps reached her ears.

Before she could react, Jongin had hooked his arm around her waist, roughly yanking her away from the door and pressing her flush to his front. She inhaled sharply, the feeling of him sending sparks down her spine and a shock of pleasure between her legs. “Oh,” she whimpered, going lax.

“Fuck,” he said, with feeling, and she was too dazed to glare properly.

Light flooded in as Lu Han yanked the door open excitedly. Kyungsoo blinked, trying to regain some sense of composure. Kai let go of her and she stumbled, tottering out of the closet.

“She’s not nearly as disheveled as I was expecting,” Lu Han said, watching Kyungsoo walk across the room with her hands on her hips. “I am disappointed. Have you lost your touch?”

Kyungsoo distantly heart Jongin say, “I don’t think so.” She had to agree.

\---

Lu Han was still sliding suspicious looks across at Jongin when Chanyeol crawled forward and grabbed the bottle. “My turn!” she said brightly. Lu Han dragged her attention away from her friend and instead watched Chanyeol spin while on all fours. This time, Lu Han had a really great view down the front of her shirt, which showed her that Chanyeol had a rather impressive set of boobs on her. Lu Han wondered if she knew that Lu Han could see down her shirt, and somewhat got the feeling that Chanyeol just didn’t give much thought to being decent. 

Chanyeol’s friend who had just been in the closet with Jongin was sitting on the couch next to the one who had been in there with Kris. They both looked like they didn’t quite know what had happened. It made Lu Han smile; it was entirely possible that neither of them had even been kissed before today. If that was so, Lu Han felt like she’d done them a great service. She knew for a fact both Kris and Jongin were good with their mouths.

“Oh,” said Chanyeol. Lu Han looked back at her to find that the bottle had stopped and was pointing directly at her. Lu Han took in Chanyeol’s surprised face, the messy way her hair fell into her face, how her eyes were so wide she almost looked demented, and smiled.

After a moment, Chanyeol smiled back.

Lu Han jumped to her feet. “Well then,” she said, smoothing her skirt down demurely. “Shall we?” She held out her hand and Chanyeol took it. Her hand was quite a bit bigger than Lu Han’s, her fingers curling around Lu Han’s loosely. She tugged Lu Han in the direction of the closet.

Lu Han had to admit that out of all the girls here, Chanyeol wouldn’t have been her first choice. Kyungsoo was prettier, and so obviously a fish out of water that Lu Han really wanted to see how she’d react to a girl kissing her. There was something about Baekhyun, too, something particularly appealing. Kris had certainly thought so, and Kris never got involved in these games. Kris had been locked in a closet with all of his friends, including Lu Han multiple times, and only ever kissed Lu Han once. 

The door shut behind Chanyeol, casting them into semi-darkness. Lu Han craned her head up, staring at her. The way Chanyeol rubbed the back of her neck made Lu Han think of some awkward virgin boy, coming to her for the first time. It had been a while since Lu Han had kissed someone who had never kissed anyone else before. But it wasn’t a problem. She was used to teaching people. Jongdae would still be a useless virgin if it wasn’t for her, fumbling at Junmyeon’s bra, and Jongin certainly would _not_ know half the shit he knew how to do if she hadn’t taught him how to do it, properly and thoroughly. 

She found herself frowning at the thought of Jongin. He’d taken their time in the closet as an excuse to put his hands under her skirt, rubbing at her through her underwear, until she’d been weak and panting, his mouth whispering promises for that night into her ears. She didn’t appreciate being teased in such a way. 

Chanyeol was giving her an unsure look. “Okay,” said Lu Han, dragging her thoughts to the present, “I’m sure that you’ve never-- mmmph!”

Chanyeol’s mouth fit against hers in a way that was totally at odds with the almost shy, awkward way Chanyeol had been standing. She kissed confidently, just the slightest bit sloppy in a way that didn’t detract from how _good_ she was. Her hand slid into Lu Han’s hair, the other going around Luhan’s waist to pull their bodies flush together. Lu Han whimpered.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said breathlessly, pulling away. “I just wanted to do that so badly.”

“I’m not complaining,” Lu Han said, hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol kissed her again, open mouthed, kissing hard until Lu Han was trembling again, the heat between her legs too much to ignore. She arched into Chanyeol, moaning into her mouth. 

Chanyeol’s mouth broke away from hers, making Lu Han whine, and began kissing across Lu Han’s throat, the hand in Lu Han’s hair gently tipping her head so that her mouth could eventually kiss up to Lu Han’s ear. She dragged the lobe between her teeth.

“I thought,” Lu Han gasped, “that you’d have never done this before.”

“What?” Chanyeol mumbled. “Kiss someone, or kiss a girl?”

“Both.” Chanyeol sucked at Lu Han’s bottom lip lightly. Her hands dropped to Lu Han’s hips and then lower, pushing Lu Han’s skirt up so that when she took hold of her hips again, her fingers slid under the sides of Lu Han’s underwear. “Oh, please,” Lu Han mewled. 

“Believe me,” Chanyeol whispered into her ear, “those boys out there don’t do anything for me. Not like you do.” And then she was kissing Lu Han again, her mouth taking and taking.

Lu Han’s eyes fluttered shut. She’d never expected this, never expected the awkward, gangly catholic school girl who’d been so fascinated with Sehun’s hair to kiss like this, to hold Lu Han’s hips like she knew what she was doing. After the way Jongin had touched her, then _this_ , she was wet and aching, and for the first time in the longest time, she felt wrong-footed, like she didn’t know what she was doing, or what she wanted to be done _to_ her. 

Chanyeol broke away, and Lu Han whined. “How much longer do you think we have left?” Chanyeol murmured, her lips just brushing Lu Han’s. Lu Han shook her head wordlessly; she didn’t know, she didn’t care, she didn’t want Chanyeol to _stop_. “Probably not enough time for this but, oh well.”

Suddenly, she slid her leg between Lu Han’s knees, bringing Lu Han down onto her thigh. Lu Han’s eyes rolled back into her head and she arched with a cry, grinding down. “Oh,” she gasped, her hands clutching fistfuls of Chanyeol’s shirt. “Oh, _yes_ \--”

There was suddenly a loud banging on the door. Lu Han sobbed. “Lu Han, you’re done,” Sehun yelled. “Don’t fucking make me come in there, neither of us want that.”

“Two more minutes,” Lu Han begged, “come on, Sehun.”

“No!” Sehun banged at the door again. “It’s my turn to spin. I want to get this over with already.”

Chanyeol’s leg slid out from between Lu Han’s thighs. Lu Han tried to regain her knees, holding Chanyeol’s shirt, her entire body screaming for release. Chanyeol kissed her again and Lu Han moaned, clenching her legs shut. 

Chanyeol prised her hands away from her shirt and opened the closet door. She gave Sehun a bright smile. “It’s all yours,” she said in a sing-song voice and skipped away to sit on the couch by her friend’s side. She looked, apart from Lu Han’s fresh lipgloss all over her mouth, perfectly unruffled. It wasn’t fair, Lu Han thought, tears of frustration in her eyes. 

Sehun peered at her. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“God, no,” Lu Han said.

Sehun scowled. “Do I need to--”

“God, _no_ ,” Lu Han said. She shivered. Then she shook herself, straightened her clothes as best she could and stepped out of the closet. Jongin smirked at her, an eyebrow raised. Lu Han wanted to punch him. A quick glance at Chanyeol’s friends showed that Baekhyun didn’t look surprised in the slightest, while Kyungsoo looked scandalized, as did Junmyeon; apparently they hadn’t known their friend’s tendencies. 

She flopped down onto the floor besides Minseok. “I’m going to fuck her,” Lu Han muttered. 

Minseok gave her a questioning look, then glanced at Chanyeol sitting serenely on the couch. “What, her?”

Lu Han nodded. “I’m going to _fuck_ her,” she promised. 

\---

Junmyeon stared at Chanyeol, shocked beyond words. It had surprised her a bit, watching Chanyeol go into the closet easily; she had to admit, she’d been wondering why Chanyeol had been so eager to play, since she’d never shown much interest in any guy before. Sitting outside listening to Lu Han’s cut off moans and cries, that had suddenly made a lot more sense. 

Junmyeon bit her lip and looked away. She didn’t care, not really, it was just a shock. She could tell that Kyungsoo was just as shocked as she was. But then Junmyeon had been shocked watching Kyungsoo totter out of the closet looking dazed -- Kyungsoo, affected by a guy? It seemed fantastical. 

What also came as a shock was Sehun spinning the bottle and it landing on Kris. Sehun pulled the most disgusted face Junmyeon thought was humanly possible.

Kris sighed and stood up. Sehun stalked over to the closet and Kris followed her. Zitao stood up. “You touch her and I’ll fucking break your teeth,” she yelled at Kris’s back.

“I don’t want to touch your skinny ass girlfriend,” Kris told her over his shoulder, right before the door shut.

“You can’t go into the closet and not kiss the person you’re with,” Lu Han said plaintively. Junmyeon and Baekhyun exchanged a Look. “That’s the whole point of the game!” 

“I think we’re all perfectly aware that the real point of the game is for you to make out with as many people as possible,” Jongdae said. “And maybe even get off too.”

Lu Han narrowed her eyes at him. “If that were true,” she said, “I’d have gotten off already.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun piped up. “Get off?”

Lu Han burst into peals of delighted laughter. “Oh my god,” she giggled.

“Orgasm,” drawled Jongin, his eyes fixed on Kyungsoo, who turned bright red and shifted on the couch, crossing her legs over one another. 

“Oh.” Baekhyun turned red too, and glanced at the closet, from which emitted absolute silence. Zitao was staring at it too, her arms folded across her chest, her face like thunder. Junmyeon rather got the feeling that she didn’t have much to worry about. Sehun didn’t seem like she liked anyone _except_ perhaps Zitao, but sometimes Junmyeon got the feeling that even that wasn’t set in stone. 

“Junmyeon said you girls were in choir with her?” Jongdae asked, drawing everyone’s attention away from the suspiciously quiet closet. 

Kyungsoo nodded. “That’s how we became friends,” Baekhyun said. “Well, except for Chanyeol, she’s just been hanging on to me since kindergarten.” 

“Church choirs aren’t really my thing,” Chanyeol said with a shrug and a playful nudge of her shoulder against Baekhyun’s.

“Oh, really?” Lu Han asked. “What is your thing?”

Chanyeol tipped her head to the side, grinning at her. “Blondes,” she said. Junmyeon choked, and Lu Han laughed aloud. “No,” continued Chanyeol, shrugging again. “I play field hockey.”

“She needed something to get rid of excess energy,” Baekhyun said.

“You know, sex is great for that,” Lu Han said.

“I’m aware,” Chanyeol said. 

“Oh my god,” said Zitao. “Please, both of you, stop.” She jumped to her feet, stomped to the closet, and wrenched it open. “Time’s up,” she shouted. 

Kris stepped out smartly, his hands by his side. Zitao poked him in the chest and he just sighed at her and went back to his seat. Zitao pulled Sehun out of the closet and checked her over, but as far as Junmyeon could tell, nothing had happened at all. 

“It’s your turn,” Lu Han said, passing the bottle to Jongdae. He reached forward and span, and then settled back in his spot, arm pressed against Junmyeon’s. The bottle eventually settled on Yixing, pretty in her cheerleader uniform. Junmyeon’s heart fairly sank. 

Jongdae stood up. Junmyeon wanted to grab his wrist, wanted to yank him back down and tell him the game was over. It was a weird possessive streak in her that she’d never experienced before and which she was trying to not indulge, out of fear that he wouldn’t like it. So instead of stopping him, instead of telling him no and making him sit back down, she watched as he walked into the closet with the pretty, playful cheerleader whose skirt was a good three inches shorter than anything in Junmyeon’s wardrobe. 

She was aware of the others talking, Jongin saying something that had Kyungsoo snapping angrily at him. She barely paid attention, couldn’t even listen to them. Her focus was on the closet, which was as suspiciously quiet as it had been with Kris and Sehun. She was almost about to take that as a good sign when there was a thud, a pause, and then Yixing giggled. 

Baekhyun glanced at the closet too, brow furrowing. Junmyeon gave her a weak smile. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. It was all just a game, she knew that, but Jongdae was her boyfriend, he wasn’t supposed to kiss anyone else. 

She shook her head quickly to rid of herself of thoughts of him kissing Yixing. Minseok stood up and walked over to her, flopping down besides her with her skirt flipped up rather high on her legs. “Don’t worry,” she said, giving Junmyeon a friendly grin. “She won’t kiss him.”

“I know she’s with you,” Junmyeon said quietly, “but she still--”

“Oh, no,” Minseok said, shaking her head. “She’s with me, but that wouldn’t stop her. The important thing is, he’s with _you_.” 

Junmyeon frowned. “What?”

“I know Jongdae,” Minseok said. “You know him too, but we -- he’s not that kind of guy, Junmyeon. He’s with you, he’s barely even looked at another girl since he met you. So,” she said, leaning in close and touching their foreheads together, “stop looking so petrified.”

“Oh,” said Junmyeon. Suddenly she felt a bit silly.

Minseok lifted her head. “Okay,” she called. “Time’s up. Let the poor boy go.”

The door opened a second later and Yixing came out, still giggling. Jongdae followed after her, rubbing the side of his head and carrying a flashlight. “He tripped,” Yixing said, when everyone stared questioningly. 

“You pushed me,” Jongdae said. “I was only trying to get the flashlight off the shelf, why on earth would I have been reaching to touch you?” He flopped down next to Junmyeon and gave her a wounded look. “I think she gave me a concussion.”

“Let me see,” Junmyeon said. She took his face in her hands, intent on turning it so that she could check for damage, but instead, some strange urge overtook her and she kissed him lightly. He blinked at her when she pulled away, and she blushed. “You’re fine,” she said.

Lu Han threw herself on the ground, kicking her legs. Minseok helpfully yanked her skirt back down. “I can’t do it!” Lu Han yelled. “They’re too cute!”

“Oh, shut up,” Sehun grumbled.

Suddenly Kris reached out, grabbed the bottle, and span it. “It was my turn!” Yixing cried.

“You can go next,” Kris said. “This is dumb, I want to get it over -- with.” He finished with a frown. Junmyeon lifted her hand over her racing heart. She thought it had been about to stop on her, but instead it had gone just that bit too far and landed on Jongdae.

Lu Han shrieked in delight.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Kris said.

Jongdae climbed to his feet, waving the flashlight in the air. “I’m glad I got this now,” he said. “I’ll be able to bat you over the head with it if you try to stick your hands down _my_ shirt.” Baekhyun squeaked. 

“I’d like to see you reach,” Kris retorted. He shoved Jongdae into the closet, so that he almost fell over. Then Kris slammed the door shut behind them.

“Gross,” said Zitao. Lu Han jumped up and tried to peer through the lock. There was a bang on the closet door. 

Baekhyun unpressed her lips and dragged her eyes away from the closet. “Do you... play soccer?” she asked. It took everyone a minute to realise she was talking to Minseok.

“Yeah, I’m on the soccer team,” she said, proudly. “I’m vice-captain. Lu Han’s on the team too.”

“Kris is on the basketball team,” Lu Han said slyly.

“Oh,” said Baekhyun. She was trying to sound casual. She wasn’t quite managing it. “That’s nice.”

There was another bang. A cut off curse from Kris. “I can’t _see_ anything,” Lu Han moaned.

“Why would you want to?” Zitao asked. 

“Wait,” Junmyeon said, “do you think they would actually--”

“I don’t know,” Lu Han said. “Jongdae has always struck me as being kind of--”

“Lu Han, don’t tease her,” Yixing said softly. Lu Han sighed and flopped down onto her back in front of the closet door. There was suddenly a loud moan of Kris’s name, then a very loud thud. 

Lu Han sat back up, eyebrows raised. “Uh, seems like I’m not the one teasing.”

It had never occurred to Junmyeon that this could be where the problem was. Most of her didn’t believe it, and so she was grinning, but a little part, just a tiny part, was remembering how Baekhyun had looked when she’d first stumbled out of the closest, flushed with her mouth swollen and hair messed up. She still had part of her hair sticking up.

 _Well, if that’s the case_ , Junmyeon thought, _I’m glad it’s my boyfriend in there with him and not me_.

“Time’s up!” Yixing trilled. There was some shuffling, another bang, some cursing, and then Jongdae stumbled out of the closet. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his shirt buttons were all mismatched, and he was scrubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“He’s a monster!” he shrieked.

Kris reached out and smacked him hard over the back of his head. “Stop that,” he growled.

“Monster!” Jongdae yelled again, dancing away from him. “His giant hands, they were everywhere.” He collapsed down next to Junmyeon, clutching at her skirt. There had clearly been no kissing. “I’m no longer pure,” he moaned.

“Were you ever pure?” Junmyeon asked curiously. 

“He’s a monster,” Jongdae insisted. 

“I agree,” Baekhyun piped up. Kris turned to her with a raised eyebrow, his eyes fixed intently on her face, and after a moment she laughed and grabbed Chanyeol’s arm to hug.

“Oh no,” Lu Han said slowly. “Kris is flirting.”

“Shut up,” Kris said, sitting back down. “I am not. And Jongdae, I swear to fucking god, fix your goddamn shirt.”

Both Jongdae and Lu Han ignored him. “I didn’t realise that was the kind of girl you liked,” Lu Han said, giving Baekhyun an approving look. “If I’d have known you liked pretty, innocent virgins, we could have role-played.”

Baekhyun was now blushing bright red and was using Chanyeol’s arm as a way of hiding her face. “Lu Han,” Kris said warningly. 

“He’ll ruin you,” Lu Han said frankly. “Look at him. He’s a monster from a fairy tale. The son of a giant.”

Junmyeon struggled to hide her laughter and reached out to try to smooth Jongdae’s hair back down. It was refusing to go. He gave her a lazy smile that made her stomach twist, and she was sure she was blushing a little. “I wish I’d gotten you,” he said with a sigh.

“Me too,” Junmyeon murmured. She thought of being locked up in that closet with him, minutes together in the dark, and could barely contain the shiver that ran up her spine. She smushed his hair down particularly hard to get him to stop looking at her like that.

Suddenly there was a hand around her wrist and she was yanked to her feet. “I’ll be borrowing her for a few minutes,” Yixing said in a sing-song tone. Junmyeon looked and saw that the bottle had landed directly on her. 

“Oh god,” said Jongdae in a horrified tone. “Yixing. Yixing, be gentle with her, please.”

“I’ll be the gentlest she’s ever known,” Yixing promised. She pulled Junmyeon into the closet, enveloping them in the darkness. Junmyeon sighed and smoothed her skirt down.

“It’s just very dusty in here,” she said.

“Mmmhmmm,” Yixing mumbled. She leaned in and kissed Junmyeon very softly on the lips, very sweet, her eyes shut. When she pulled away, she bounced on the balls of her feet. 

Junmyeon stared at her, touching her mouth in surprise. “W-what?”

Yixing shrugged. “We have to, it’s the rules.” She took Junmyeon’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Plus, I wanted to!”

“But I -- I have a boyfriend, and you have--”

Yixing laughed. “Junmyeon, it was just a peck. Jongdae’s certainly not going to care. He’s very lucky, you know.”

“He...is?” Junmyeon had been operating under the assumption that the luck was flowing in the complete other way. 

“Of course he is! You’re so smart, and _so_ pretty, how could he not be?”

“I--” Junmyeon pressed her hand to her cheeks; they were very hot. “I’m not. Not pretty, I mean. Not like -- like Baekhyun, or you, I’m not pretty like you.”

Yixing shook her head earnestly. “Yes, you are. You’re very pretty. You have a very nice smile. Jongdae’s been going on about it ever since he met you.” She leaned in close, pulling Junmyeon’s hands to her. “You have to be more confident. He likes you very much, you should too.”

Junmyeon shook her head. “I’m not -- you don’t even -- we only met today, how do you know anything about me?”

“It’s obvious,” Yixing said. “You look at Jongdae like you can’t believe he’s chosen you. But he chose you for a reason, Junmyeon, a very good reason. You’re very pretty, you’re very smart, you’re very nice. He chose you because he likes you! Why shouldn’t he?”

Junmyeon couldn’t think of what to say. In the end, she settled for a very quiet, “Thank you.”

“Any time!” Yixing grinned at her. “Can we kiss again?”

Junmyeon blinked. “What? I--”

The door was suddenly wrenched open. Junmyeon was half-blinded by the light as someone reached in and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. It took her a couple of seconds to realise it was Jongdae. “Are you okay?” he asked stiffly. “Did she -- did she do anything? Try anything?”

“N-no?” Junmyeon stared at him; he seemed to be checking her over for physical damage. “Well, she -- she kissed me but it was just a peck, it didn’t--” 

Jongdae turned and glared at Yixing walking demurely from the closet. “Ruiner of virtue,” he hissed. “Destroyer of chastity.”

“Please,” Yixing said simply. She sat down and wrapped her arms around Minseok.

“She said you wouldn’t mind!” Junmyeon wailed.

Jongdae’s face softened and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I don’t mind,” he said. “Don’t worry.” His voice dropped a bit when he added, “But no one else should be kissing you. You’re _my_ girlfriend.” He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and his thumb dragged across her bottom lip for a second. She almost whimpered. 

\---

By this point, all Kyungsoo wanted to do was to go home. Ever since she’d come out of the closet, she’d been able to feel Jongin’s eyes on her, watching her like she was some sort of particularly interesting toy. She wanted to scream and throw something in his face, wanted to demand to know why he hadn’t kissed her, and wanted to insist that he never come near her ever again.

It was too confusing, so she’d settled for glaring at him for a period of time and was now stoutly ignoring his entire existence. She was ignoring the existence of her friends, too, who were great betrayers and had thrown her under the bus and didn’t seem sorry for it in the slightest. 

Minseok untangled herself from Yixing’s hold and took the bottle. “I guess I’m last,” she said. Kyungsoo slumped in relief at the thought of it all being over. Minseok spun hard, so that there was no way of predicting where it would stop.

After a couple of spins, it landed on Kyungsoo. She sighed.

“Aw, yes!” crowed Minseok. “The one with the boobs!”

Kyungsoo squawked at her, flushing bright red. Lu Han, and Baekhyun, the traitor, began laughing. Minseok jumped to her feet. “Come on!” she said brightly. 

“Minseok,” said Jongin, a touch of alarm in his voice. “Don’t touch her, okay, I’ve got dibs.”

Kyungsoo whirled on him. “You have no such thing!” she hissed. “You don’t get to call dibs on me, I’m a person and I can make my own decisions. I don’t want you anywhere near me, you disgusting -- you disgusting harlot!”

Jongin blinked at her. Then he looked around at her friends. “What the fuck is a harlot?”

“A skanky woman,” Chanyeol supplied helpfully.

“I am not a skanky woman!” Jongin yelled. 

Kyungsoo huffed at him and stalked to the closet. Minseok was laughing, although Kyungsoo didn’t know who or what at. She thought it was probably at her. It wasn’t until the door shut behind them that Kyungsoo remembered the comment about her chest. 

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Minseok.

“Relax.” Minseok leaned against the shelf behind her. “I’m not going to touch you.”

“But -- you said--”

“Oh, that?” Minseok grinned at her. “Well, you have to admit, you are the one with the boobs. But mostly I was just trying to get Jongin all riled up. No offence but you aren’t exactly my type.”

Kyungsoo nodded. She felt a bit unsure, but Minseok honestly didn’t seem like she was interested after all, standing relaxed and indifferent. Slowly, Kyungsoo relaxed. Out of sheer interest, she asked, “What is your type?”

“Hmm?” Minseok cocked her head at her. “I like ditzy cheerleaders.”

Kyungsoo thought about the way Yixing had wrapped around her and said, “Oh.”

“So yeah, don’t worry about anything from me.” Minseok waggled her fingers at her. “Worry about Jongin and his filthy boy mouth.”

Kyungsoo made an affronted noise, and when Minseok laughed, almost definitely _at_ her, Kyungsoo refused to look at her for the rest of the time in the closet. She didn’t like being teased, especially not by this girl who dyed her hair such a silly shade of orange. She didn’t understand what was with these people. 

After she managed to escape the confines of the closet, she flopped onto the sofa between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, using them as bookend bodyguards. She glared at Junmyeon, trying to will her to end this.

“Well, that was fun,” Minseok said, sitting back down too. Jongin gave her an angry look.

“I didn’t even get to kiss as many people as I wanted!” Lu Han wailed. “I wanted five and I only got three!”

“That’s quite enough if you ask me,” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s never enough,” Lu Han said, leaning across to pat her knee. 

“What now then?” Yixing asked, giving Jongdae an expectant look. “Any ideas?”

Jongdae blinked at her, rubbing the back of his head. His hair was still sticking up a little. “Well, we could watch a movie,” he said, “since that was the original plan anyway.”

“You just got The Human Centipede on Monday, right?” Minseok started climbing to her feet to go get it. “We should watch that.”

 _No_ , Kyungsoo thought. She stood up suddenly and everyone stared at her in surprise. “I’m going home,” she announced. 

“Wait, already?” Lu Han asked in shock. “It’s not even eight yet!”

“I have to study,” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s a Friday night,” Jongin pointed out.

“Well, some of us like to get ahead on our homework,” Kyungsoo said snottily. “Plus I have a lot of things to do this weekend.”

Junmyeon checked her watch. “I have curfew at nine,” she said quietly.

“Me too,” sighed Baekhyun.

“What is curfew,” Jongin said. “I don’t understand this word.”

“It’s okay,” Jongdae said. He tucked Junmyeon’s hair behind her ear and squeezed her shoulder. “We can watch a movie next time.”

Kyungsoo held herself tight to stop from slumping in relief at getting to leave. If Jongin hadn’t been there, she would have been able to almost relax, almost enjoy herself, but she couldn’t. He’d left her shaken and confused, and she wanted to go home and sleep these weird emotions off. 

Chanyeol grumbled but she dutifully began collecting up her things. Baekhyun did the same, and Kyungsoo could see her darting glances at Kris, like she was hoping he would say something to her. Kyungsoo clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth disapprovingly and Baekhyun blushed.

“I can’t believe you have a curfew,” Jongin was saying. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a curfew.”

“That says a lot more about your parents than you think,” Lu Han said sweetly.

“Fuck you,” Jongin said.

“Been there, done that,” Lu Han said, still in that sweet tone. “Remember?”

“Oh.” A slow grin spread across Jongin’s face. “Yeah.”

“I taught you everything you know, you ungrateful little shit,” Lu Han said, poking him in the chest. “So don’t you get sassy with me.”

Jongin grabbed at her hands playfully. Kyungsoo turned her face resolutely away. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and muttered, “Harlots,” under her breath, but there was a part of her, a part that she hated more than anything, that had watched the way Jongin was semi-wrestling with Lu Han and had reacted with nothing more than pure jealousy. She wanted to walk over and wrench Jongin away and -- she didn’t know. 

Chanyeol sighed. “I wanted to watch the movie,” she said sadly.

“I didn’t,” Baekhyun shuddered. 

“We should hang out again!” Lu Han said, jumping to her feet so she could grab Junmyeon and enclose her into a tight hug. “All of us! This was fun!”

“Yeah!” said Junmyeon. She darted an unsure look at her friends. 

“I’m up for it,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun nodded her head. Kyungsoo kept up a stony silence. 

“Great!” Lu Han bounced on the balls of her feet. “I’ll get Jongdae to text you! Or, actually, you know what, why don’t we exchange numbers!”

She ran and scrambled in her bag, pulling out her cell phone. It was oversized and had a multitude of charms dangling from it, most of them pink. Junmyeon pulled out her own phone, a no-nonsense basic model that didn’t have any extra additions. The sight of the two phones together looked quite odd. 

Kyungsoo pulled her backpack up onto her shoulders, itching to be off. Baekhyun gave her a smile that seemed to suggest Baekhyun thought she was being silly, and Kyungsoo stuck her tongue out at her. Then Baekhyun was distracted by a tap on her shoulder. 

“Uh,” Kris said, staring down at Baekhyun blinking back up at him. He was fiddling with his phone. “I uh. I was wondering if -- I just thought that maybe. Um. Maybe we could exchange numbers?”

“Oh,” said Baekhyun. She looked helplessly at Kyungsoo, who scowled, and then at Chanyeol, who made encouraging shooing motions with her hands. “Okay,” Baekhyun said, turning back. She looked very much like she was trying to play it cool but when she reached into her back to find her phone, it took her a couple of minutes to find it because her hands were shaking so hard.

“I can’t believe she’s doing this,” Kyungsoo muttered, watching as Baekhyun and Kris exchanged numbers. “She should know better, boys are--”

“You really shouldn’t do that,” Zitao interrupted, trying to snatch Kris’s phone out of his hands. He knocked against her shoulder lightly, frowning. “He’s a monster, just like Jongdae said. An absolute animal. Plus, he smells. You should give your number to me, I’m a much better -- _shit fucking hell, Sehun_!” she broke off, sitting down heavily on the ground to clutch her shin where Sehun had kicked her.

“ _You_ smell,” Sehun told her. She slid Baekhyun a sideways glare and then left the room, muttering about needing a drink. 

“Real mature!” Zitao yelled at her back. Then she turned wide, beseeching eyes on Baekhyun. “No, really though.”

Baekhyun laughed, although Kyungsoo didn’t see what was so funny. “Maybe if Kris gives you it,” she said.

“Kris--”

“No,” said Kris.

“Come on, dude, after all the things I’ve done for you, all the years of friendship--”

“You mean after all the money I’ve given you that you swore you’d pay back, but never did.” Kris raised an eyebrow. “All the rides I’ve given you. All the cigarettes I’ve bought you. All the report cards I’ve helped you forge. All the times I held your hand through yet _another_ \--”

“Okay!” Zitao reached up and covered his mouth with her hand. She rolled her eyes. “She’s all yours.” Kris rolled his eyes back at her. 

A few minutes later they were finally stepping out of the door. Lu Han hung out of the door with Yixing and Zitao, waving. Jongdae walked with them to the end of the garden and there they lingered for a moment or two. Kyungsoo got the feeling that he wanted to have a moment with Junmyeon, but if he did, he was in for disappointment. After a brief, awkward pause, Junmyeon hugged him, pressed her mouth to his cheek, and then stepped away. He smiled and waved at her friends.

“It was nice meeting you,” he said. 

“You too!” Baekhyun said brightly. Kyungsoo nodded her head; Jongdae, she at least liked.

“See you guys soon!” Lu Han called from the doorway, a call Zitao copied. 

_Yeah_ , Kyungsoo thought, rolling her eyes internally as she turned away and began to walk away from the house. _Soon as in never_.


End file.
